Royalty
by Arizzato
Summary: The beloved prince of modern Japan,Uchiha Sasuke, never thought he'd be able to fall in love with someone like him. Sasunaru, Kakairu. Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**Royalty**

_By Arisadono (Dec. 31, 2008)_

Fandom: Naruto

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the beloved prince of modern Japan, never thought he'd be able to fall in love with someone like him.

Main Pairing: Sasunaru, Kakairu

Genre: Romance/ Humour

* * *

Chapter 1

Like today's England, Japan is currently one of the only few countries that still managed to preserve one of their oldest living national treasures: the Royal family.

Known as the only imperial family throughout the world, and the oldest royal lineage dating back to the 6th century, the clan of the Uchiha was loved by all the people of Japan. Though holding no particular political power, the imperial family was regarded with high respect.

Emperor Fugaku was responsible for conducting support programs for the farmers of today's agriculture, whilst Empress Mikoto is currently known to be the head of a movement for the protection of women and children's rights. Their crown prince, Itachi, was currently studying his Masters in Political Science at Tokyo University, and their youngest prince, Uchiha Sasuke, was...

* * *

"Prince Sasuke!"

"Oh Kami-sama, Prince Sasuke!"

"Make me you're princess!"

"I want to give birth to your royal babies!"

The female students of Tokyo University continued to scream as a limo halted to a stop in front of the main building. Men in black suits immediately swarmed out of the other two vehicles that had followed the limo, and began ushering the wild crowd of admirers and onlookers to make way for the young Uchiha. One of the men in black opened the back door of the limo, and the crowd went even wilder, if possible, as the well-loved Prince Sasuke stepped out.

"Please go out with me, Prince Sasuke!"

Sasuke winced as flashes of cameras temporary blinded him, not noticing as the girl who last screamed fainted in front of his feet.

To the prince of Japan, this was a daily routine he always had to go through when going to school. They were always the same faces, added by a couple of freshmen, and Sasuke had to wonder why they weren't the least bit tired of the same ritual every day.

"You can go now, Kakashi." Sasuke stated as they finally managed to escape the large crowd gathered at the entrance.

The head of the guards, Hatake Kakashi, continued to smile, unmoving.

"You're welcome, young prince."

"Look," Sasuke started, annoyed. "I know what father told you, but I could totally handle myself on my own at this point."

"But young pri—"

"No one's going to assassinate me in the middle of class, Kakashi." Sasuke deadpanned, one eye giving a twitch.

"At least let me escort you to your first class young prince, or you're father will have my head." The older man gave him a nervous grin.

Sasuke gave a small frown, eyeing Kakashi with suspicion, before turning his back on the man and started to head for his first class.

"Tch, whatever."

Kakashi immediately followed, mentally leaping with joy.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?"

Uzumaki Naruto questioned by the window as he watched his childhood friend Sakura saunter inside their classroom looking as though she went to heaven.

His other friend, Sai, gave a small chuckle beside him.

"That was the closest thing I got to being near him, Naruto-kun!" Sakura gushed, rubbing her still reddened cheeks as though trying to rub off her blush.

Naruto frowned, having clearly seen by the window the display Sakura gave as she screamed and fainted by the young prince's feet.

"...you're pathetic."

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura fumed, but then beamed as she dug out her clam phone from her bag, flipped it open, and shoved it in Naruto's face.

"Oww! My eye!"

"Oops! Sorry, Naruto." The girl smiled sheepishly, moving her phone away a bit from the blond boy's eyes before she could blind the poor boy.

"Look, look! I managed to take a picture of him before I passed out!"

"Good for you..." Naruto mumbled, opening his eyes a bit to look at the captured photo. Sai silently peered behind his shoulder.

"Err, Sakura, is he always supposed to look like that?" Naruto frowned. Sai gave a low laugh.

"What?" Sakura frowned, retrieving her phone to look at the image. Prince Sasuke on the image looked as though he was in pain , probably when a flash from a camera seemed to have temporarily blinded him.

"Noooo," Sakura wailed, "I took a bad picture!"

"Sure did." Naruto grinned, snickering.

Sakura glared at him.

Naruto shut his mouth. The young boy knew what the female captain of the Judo team was capable of.

"Now I have to take another picture..." She huffed, stuffing her phone back into her bag and then sighed. She gave a swift look at her wrist watch. Advertising students were beginning to pile in for their first class of the day.

"Well boys," she said, stepping out of the classroom, " My accounting class awaits, I'll see you at lunch. Tata!" she waved, before disappearing from view.

Naruto shook his head, giving a little pout as he crossed his arms.

"Seriously," he muttered, sighing, "I really don't understand why they're so crazy about him..." Two strong arms suddenly snaked around his waist from behind, causing the short blond teen to flush red.

"Well you know, I don't know why I'm so crazy about you either." Sai replied, burying his nose against the smaller boy's hair.

" Sai..." Naruto muttered shyly, giving a small whine in protest, " Stop it already."

A few girl classmates giggled at the display, while the rest ignored the two young men.

It was a common thing to see them like this, like two best friends teasing each other. Some may think that it was simply platonic. But of course, there were those who thought otherwise...

"You know how I feel about you." The pale boy smiled, one hand crawling a bit further south.

Naruto frowned at this.

"Oy, watch your hand!" he yelled, slapping said hand. He managed to pull himself out of the other's grip.

He pouted, crossing his arms. "Idiot."

Sai smiled. "You're so cute, Naruto." His smile then widened. " Like your little chinchin. (AN: kiddie term for penis)"

The whole class immediately eroded into laughter, a few guys giving wolf whistles. Naruto's face went red.

"Sai, you pervert!"

* * *

"Glad of you to finally show up, Uchiha-san. I'm afraid we're already finished with today's quiz."

The young prince groaned with dismay, giving a slight bow at his marketing professor before proceeding to walk up the stairs to look for a vacant seat.

His professor, Umino Iruka, was one of the few professors here in Tokyo U that treated him like any ordinary student. Though not quite used to the treatment, he felt rather refreshed to be able to feel like everybody else.

He took a seat next to Nara, the class' lazy genius, and his cousin Hyuuga Neji, one of the royal family's branch families. Though considered part royalty, branch families of the Uchihas were not allowed to reside in the Imperial Palace, Kokyo, unless he was part of the main family. Still, they were supported by the government , and were given residence to a private village near the Kokyo.

"Why are you early?" Sasuke frowned at the other prince, taking out his notebook to begin copying the words on the white board.

Prince Neji smirked. "Sasuke, have you ever heard of a thing called time management?"

"The hell? I left at 6 o' clock in the morning!"

"Without considering the thought of fans, did you?" Neji tut'ed, shaking his head, "And to think you'd learn from past mistakes. I thought you were better than that, Prince Sasuke."

"Oy, Sasuke, what's your bodyguard doing?" Shikamaru suddenly asked lazily, pointing the front of the classroom.

Sasuke's head immediately swivelled to look.

His eyes narrowed.

"That idiot." The prince growled, standing up.

The head of the royal guards, Hatake Kakashi, was currently disrupting class by hitting on the class professor Umino.

"You know, I have vacant time on the weekends. How about you giving me your e-mail address and we could call it a date!" Kakashi gave a perverted grin behind the black cloth, holding out his phone to the young professor in expectancy.

Iruka gave the taller man a nervous grin. "Uhm, I don't think I'm available this weekend you see..."

"Kakashi!"

"Ahh,young prince! I was just telling the professor here how thankful I am of him for taking care of you."

Sasuke muttered something incoherent under his breath, roughly grabbing the guards arm and giving a low bow to his professor. " I'm sorry for bringing him here, Umino-sensei. I'll handle this idiot right now."

"That hurts, you know." Kakashi fake sniffled.

Iruka wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "T-that's alright, Uchiha-san. Hatake-san wasn't much of a bother, really." Kakashi beamed at that statement.

"You can just call me Kakashi, you know." He purred. The professor's face flushed red.

"C'mon you idiot." Sasuke growled, pulling him roughly towards the door.

"Goodbye, Kakashi." Said he, pushing the older man outside.

"Wait! I still haven't gotten his e-mail addre—"

The door was slid shut on his face.

The class erupted into laughter.

"Settle down, settle down now everyone!" Iruka bellowed, tapping his knuckles against the board. The class eventually quieted down, and the professor proceeded to talk something about the stages of consumer behaviour.

The young prince sat back down on his seat, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Interesting body guard you have there." Neji commented.

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

* * *

TBC

AN: Thank you for reading chapter 1, everyone! I know my grammar's still not that good, but I'm learning. Hope you enjoyed! Comments would be highly appreciated, criticisms kept in mind. So long for now, toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

**Royalty**

By Arisadono

Fandom: Naruto

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the beloved prince of modern Japan, never thought he'd be able to fall in love with someone like him.

Main Pairing: Sasunaru, Kakairu

Genre: Romance/ Humour

Thank you for the darlings who reviewed chapter 1. This is for you, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke bit his thumb as professor Iruka continued on with his lesson.

He shifted restlessly in his seat, placing his elbows against the table while anxiously peeking at his wrist watch. Neji caught himself staring.

"What's wrong with you?" he inquired in a stage whisper, making the young prince shift his gaze towards him.

Sasuke was silent for a bit, blinked, before averting his gaze back at the board.

"I'm planning on going out for a bit." murmured Sasuke, lacing his fingers together and pressed his lips against them.

Neji frowned, all the while thinking, before his eyes widened a fraction.

"How in the world do you plan on doing that with a top guard watching over you?"

Neji saw Sasuke quirk the corner of his lips upward in a smirk, discreetly pointing at the man in charge.

"Him." He said simply.

Neji looked at the professor with a frown on his face. "I don't think that's a very good idea..." he drawled, tapping his pen in thought. There was a pause.

"Don't do anything stupid." He concluded.

Sasuke scoffed, "'Course I wouldn't."

"Sasuke—"

"I'm prepared." Sasuke grumbled, swiftly pointing at his bulky blue bag. Neji sighed, rubbing his temple in defeat. "Fine, whatever. Do what you wish."

Sasuke frowned at him in dismay. "How come you're not interested?" he mumbled, pretending to listen at the professor. "Don't you get tired of not being able to go anywhere?"

"I enjoy the privacy," Neji quipped, following Sasuke's example, "and the lack of paparazzi. Besides, if it's fate that decided that I was to live like a caged bird, then so be it."

"You and your destiny..." Sasuke drawled in distaste, standing up from his seat as professor Iruka wrapped up the class. He gathered up his things, stuffing them in his bag before walking towards the professor.

"Don't get careless." Neji called out.

"Ah." Sasuke gave a short wave without looking back, before calling the professor's attention.

Once Neji got up and left, it was just the two of them.

"Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked up from gathering his papers. "Ah, Uchiha, you're still here. What can I do for you?"

"Sensei, I'm still having a problem coming up with a marketing objective for the paper you assigned for us yesterday, and I was wondering if I could have your e-mail address for questions."

Iruka gave a small frown, tapping the stack of papers against the desk. "Can't you ask me about it now?"

"We have a meeting today with the Prime Minister." Sasuke lied quickly.

If there was one thing he loved about being a prince, it was that he could come up with the most ridiculous of excuses and everyone would believe him in a heartbeat.

Of course, he _does _have dinner with the Prime Minister later at 7'o clock. But that's beside the point.

Iruka blinked, slowly scratching the back of his neck with his free hand while tucking the stack of papers neatly beneath his other arm. "Huh. Well..." he started, "I suppose I could... just don't tell you're class mates, alright? Last thing I need is my e-mail getting bombarded with useless questions like what does a cash cow look like." Iruka held out his hand. "Phone, please."

Sasuke took out his phone and handed it out to the man, who began typing his e-mail address on the device.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." He bowed as the man handed it back to him. "I'll be sure to submit it on time."

He turned around, reaching for the door, when Iruka suddenly called his attention.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Uh...well," Iruka coughed, rubbing his nose as a blush started to form on his face, "A-are you planning on giving that to Kakashi-san?"

Prince Sasuke forced down his smirk. "Would you like me to?"

"Ye—I mean, no, No! It's just, well..." Iruka seemed to struggle to form out words.

There was silence for a moment, before finally, he sighed. "Um, n-never mind." He waved him off.

"Just...have a good day, Uchiha." He muttered, defeated.

Sasuke let himself out, feeling victorious.

"Ready to go, young prince?" said Kakashi who was patiently waiting outside the hallway. Sasuke adjusted the straps on his shoulder. "I need to go to the bathroom." He stated.

"Alright, let's go the—"Sasuke shoved his phone on the body guard's hand. Kakashi peered at the screen, eyes growing wide. "Is this—"

"He's interested." Sasuke cut him off, sliding the classroom door open and roughly shoving the man inside. "Go get him, tiger."

Sasuke shut the door, just before he heard a shout from Iruka and bodies crashing the floor. A few papers flew out from the door. Sasuke bit his lips to keep himself from laughing.

Composing himself, Sasuke sprinted towards the bathroom, not knowing what was in store for him later that day.

* * *

"You know, if you stare at it long enough, you could still see how handsome he is."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto frowned at his friend, who had turned the ugly picture of the prince as her phone wallpaper. She even made sure to send it to both his' and Sai's phone and demanded they make it their wallpaper too.

She said it was going to be their symbolic friendship thing of some sort.

Sai had smiled while Naruto wanted to ask if she was serious. Apparently she was. She had clobbered him when he tried to replace it with a picture of Jun Matsumoto. Naruto rubbed his bruised chin at the memory.

"This just proves how pure my love is for him, you know? Not caring what he looks like." Sakura nodded to herself as they continued to walk towards the train station, seemingly pleased with her discovery. Naruto wanted to gag. Sai chuckled beside him.

"But I thought it was his 'handsomeness' that made you fall in love with him in the first place." Sai said happily, signing an air quote.

Sakura gifted him with a black eye.

"By the way, I need to go this way." A now panda-looking Sai stated as he pointed at a shopping district. "I'm running out of charcoal for a piece I've been working on."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Sakura chirped, while Naruto waved.

"Bye, then." Sai swooped down quickly to peck Naruto on the cheek, before hastily running away towards the stores.

"Sai, you idiot!" Naruto screamed after him, sporting a huge blush. Sai just laughed in response, waving away.

"Why not give him a chance, Naruto?" asked Sakura as they continued on their way. "It's not like you don't like him, right?"

Naruto scratched his nose in embarrassment, cheeks tinted a slight pink. "Well, yeah... but it's more like brotherly love, you know?" he shrugged, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Besides..." he paused, and Sakura had to blink in surprise as Naruto's blush deepened a dark red.

"You have a crush on someone, don't you!?" Sakura all but yelled, causing people to stare at them.

Naruto covered his face in humiliation.

"So, who is it?" Sakura harshly whispered, clutching his arm as she leaned forward in eagerness. Naruto bit his bottom lip, scrunching his eyebrows in thought. "Promise you won't tell Sai?"

"Well..." Sakura started. Naruto glared. "Fine, fine! I won't, now tell me!" Sakura waved her free hand, clutching on to Naruto as they stopped to wait for the railroad train to pass by.

"Uh...well, it's not like it's possible for us to get together anyway..." Naruto sighed, before mumbling. "It's Hyuuga-sempai."

"Prince Neji!?" Sakura exclaimed.

The people around them started to buzz with excitement, trying to see if the prince was really there. 'Prince Neji? Where!?'

Naruto smacked his hand on his forehead.

Sakura blushed, hastily dragging Naruto as the train blockage finally lifted to make way.

"So, why him?" Sakura putted, looking down at Naruto. It's funny how short the man still is, regardless of how many milk cartons he's consumed. "I never thought of you as the type who'd go for celebrities."

"No, it's not like that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered at the feline grin that Sakura gave him. "It's, well... I saw him at the library once, looking out the window..." he murmured, recalling the memory. "He had this sad look on his face, and I couldn't help but stare..."

Naruto smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Sakura wanted to hug him. "After a while though, he saw me, and gave me a sad little smile." He blushed, running his hands through his hair. "He immediately left. But after that though, I suddenly realized that I developed a small crush."

"Naruto, that's so cute!"

"Shut up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined at the gushing girl, fully embarrassed.

They finally reached the train station.

Sakura and Naruto bid their goodbyes, Sakura being that her house was nearby. "You should just tell Sai!" Sakura yelled out as Naruto walked towards the entrance.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last 2 years!?" Naruto yelled back. Sakura just laughed, before waving goodbye.

Naruto began to head for the ticket machine. Two of them were occupied by a couple of people in line, while the last one was occupied by a single man. He was wearing a blue cap, dark sunglasses, and a tube necked black jacket, completely covering his features.

'What a suspicious-looking guy.' Naruto thought, seeing as the people in line were afraid to come near the man.

Naruto headed over behind him, waiting patiently as the guy continued to fumble with the machine. After a while though, he got impatient and tapped the man on the shoulders.

"Do you need any help?"

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he tried to work on the stupid machine, not knowing what to do as it was his first time riding on a train station. He tried to ask for help, but the people just kept fumbling an excuse and scurry away.

The prince growled, about to smash the ticket machine with his fist, before he felt somebody tap on his shoulders.

"Do you need any help?"

'Finally, thank God!' he thought, turning around to ask, before his vision was met with a pair of crystal blue.

Prince Sasuke's heart stopped.

**TBC**

* * *

Reviews motivates me. So if you're nice, I'll continue.


End file.
